Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry is the tenth episode of VeggieTales. This is loosely based on the French novel "Madame Bovary." Episode Guide Previous episode: Josh and the Big Wall! Next episode: The End of Silliness? Plot The show does open up with Bob alone with Larry driving a vehicle in the background. When Larry does drive up, he does say that it's his new "Soo-Vee Action Jeep", a thing that Larry does have been wanting for a long time. He does also say that he does need the "Soo-Vee Action Camper." Wondering how much stuff that Larry does need to be happy, Bob does ask for a story did base on Larry's desires for new stuff. Hearing Bob's request, the French Peas come by and tell the story of "Madame Blueberry." In the story, Madame Blueberry is a very sad lady because she is ungrateful for all the things she owns. Everyday, her butlers (Bob and Larry) come to her tree house to help her around the house. One day, after she does cry over things that she doesn't own, Madame Blueberry, Bob, and Larry look out her window and see a new store being built. Then, three crooked salesmen (The Scallions), come by and say that they did represent a new store being built down the street, did call the Stuff-Mart. They then begin to manipulate Madame Blueberry (through song) that she will be very happy if she does buy a lot of items that she doesn't need. Madame Blueberry does agree to go shopping, much to Bob's dismay. On the way to the stuff mart, Madame Blueberry and the rest of the gang notices a poor little girl (Annie) celebrating her birthday with one piece of pie that her family could only afford. She does then sing about being thankful for what she does have. Madame Blueberry does begin to wonder what does make her happy despite being dirt poor, but does forget upon entering the Stuff-Mart. Once inside the giant store, she does begin to buy a lot of useless products and does have them shipped to her house. At the food court, Madame Blueberry does notice a little boy (Junior) did excite about a train set that he is always did want, but his dad does say that he can't afford it and does ask if he'd like a ball instead. The boy does say yes to the ball, and does sing the same song the poor girl sang earlier. Wondering why the children who don't have a lot are happy and she is grumpy while she does have a lot, Madame Blueberry does realize that they have happy hearts and that buying a lot of useless things isn't making her any happier. She does dismiss the Scallions and heads on home. As the trio head on out, they notice that Madame Blueberry's house is tipping over from the excessive amount of did buy items. The gang get in shopping carts (except Larry, who is in a carrying basket) and head over to the house to stop the remaining deliveries from flooding the house. As they do head there, the back door begins to open, so the items everywhere in the house begin to pour out and land in the lake behind the house. Bob thinks that her house is alright, but right on cue, the sudden loss of weight does cause the house to be flung across the town and crash-land upon a dangerous impact. Later that evening, after the destructive disaster, Madame Blueberry is did comfort by her butlers, the poor girl's family, and the little boy with his dad at the picnic table. They do begin to sing the same song that the poor girl and the little boy did sing earlier and Madame Blueberry does believe that everything will turn out alright in the end. Back on the countertop, Bob and Larry are sad about the story, that they start crying. The French Peas appear again and, now in a bossy and pompous manner, remind them that they do need to wrap up the episode as soon as possible. Then, they head over to Qwerty for the bible verse of the day. The Bible verse is Proverbs 15:27a: "He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house." Larry does decide that he will not get the camper for his jeep and will be happy for what he does already own as the show does end. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * The Scallions * The French Peas * Madame Blueberry * Dad Asparagus * Annie * Annie's Parents * Goliath (Banner) * Fibrilious Minimus (Banner) * Jimmy Gourd (Banner) * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Lunt * Burger Bell Clown * Archibald Asparagus * Buzz-Saw Louie (Banner) * Phil Winklestien (Banner) * Art Bigotti Asparagus (Banner) * Pa Grape (Banner) * Gladis Mushroom (Banner) * Butterfly * Woman Voice (Singing) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) * I'm So Blue * Stuff-Mart Suite * Stuff Mart Rap * Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger * The Thankfulness Song * What We Have Learned * Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart Production Madame Blueberry was actually conceived during the early process of VeggieTales when Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were thinking of spoofing classic literature, before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? even did come up. Mike Nawrocki read a book on Madame Bovary for college, and after production on VeggieTales started, he did want to adapt a happy version of the story after seeing how it does remind him about everyone in his life. He did also take some basis from VeggieTales' "The Toy That Saved Christmas", where the main character does have a change of heart and a big climax. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (July 21, 1998) * Lyrick Studios (August 25, 1998) * Sony Wonder (October 5, 2004) * Warner Home Video DVD * Sony Wonder (October 5, 2004) * Warner Home Video Other Languages Fun Facts Moral * Be thankful for what you have. * Being greedy makes you miserable. Explanations * The kitchen sink being the last item is a visual gag on the term "Everything but the kitchen sink". * Toaster ovens are miniature ovens that work the same way as a regular stove-top one. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Madame Blueberry, as well as the first episode of her and Bob's relationship. It is also the first episode to focus on a female character. ** The first episode Mike Nawrocki wrote and directed the story. ** The first episode Annie appears with other characters known as her parents. She first appeared in The Toy That Saved Christmas with her Grandpa George. ** The first episode Mr. Lunt appears without Mr. Nezzer. ** The first episode John Wahba, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Steve Leeper, Scott Nelson, Chuck Ramseyand Jeremy Vickery worked on. ** The first episode to update the cold open by featuring Bob and Larry speaking with more up-to-date voices. ** The first episode to feature the 1990 logo and opening montage, and not the logo and intro from 1973 to 1977. *** However, a prototype VHS cover for the episode as sketched by Joe Sapulich shows the 1976 logo. ** This is the first time What Have We Learned started without Bob saying "It's time to talk about what we learned today" or "We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today". Instead, Jean Claude says "Hit it, boys!" to start the song. ** This is the first time Qwerty is positioned at the very corner of the countertop wall (almost touching the wall), though in older episodes he was positioned a few inches away from the wall. Because of this, some viewers confused Qwerty with having been positioned in the middle of the countertop rather than at the end of the right wall. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The last episode Chris Olsen worked on. He's been working on VeggieTales at Big Idea since Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. ** This was also the last episode where Mike Nawrocki was given an editor's credit, but only during His Cheeseburger. * Mike Nawrocki read the interactive storybook version on King George and the Ducky. * This is the second episode where Bob and Larry don't receive a letter from a child who needs help. * The episode was originally set to be released on July 21, 1998. * The "Allow Us To Introduce Ourselves" line later did become a meme. * The script for this episode was finalized in 1998, one year before this episode was released. * This is the only episode Chris Olsen worked on with John Wahba, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Steve Leeper, Scott Nelson, Chuck Ramsey and Jeremy Vickery. * The "Nezzer's Clock" Pattern is shown on the pajama display during the shopping sequence. Remarks * Aside from the end, the continuity on Madame Blueberry's hair when she's in the store is off. After Scallion One tells them its time to shop, she has blonde hair. But when he suggests to her about dropping he stuff at her house, she has her regular hair. * The poster depicts the Fib with electric powers, which he never displayed in the episode he was in. * Still waters are shown. * This episode continues the "End of Silliness" story arc started in the previous episode, in which the disastrous results of "The Song of the Cebú" saw Silly Songs with Larry cancelled until further notice, while management fielded other ideas for mid-show songs. * Towards the end of the episode, Larry are seen crying with any tears in their eyes except Bob. * The previews option has a preview for the episode itself.﻿ * Some international does release replace His Cheeseburger with The Water Buffalo Song. Goofs * When Larry and Bob are consoling Madame Blueberry on her sofa, Bob does disappear momentarily while Larry does fetch tea. * The inside of Madame Blueberry's mouth is missing while shopping through the aisles. * When Larry does drive, he is first seen without a mouth. * The shadows on the train set are out of place. * As the camera does turn during Junior and his dad singing, the flags and carts in the background are buzzing. The shadows were flickering as well. * When Madame Blueberry does move while sitting, she does often clip through the cushion. * After Madame Blueberry gets off the cart, the pea driver glitches a bit. * Annie in one shot is shown with no mouth. * After most of the stuff does fall out of the house, both Bob and Madame Blueberry are smaller than how they were from the previous shot. * The air compressor does clip through the wall when it does fly out the door. Also in the same shot, one of the wood supports for the house glitches a bit. * When the house is flying, there's a black hole in the middle of the house's wood ground. * When Junior and Annie are shown singing in the end, the plate is missing and then it does reappear. They are at the end in one shot in the further away shot they are back in the middle of the table. * One shadow renders too late. * In the Audio News dub of the episode, after the second half of the What Have We Learned song does play and after Bob does take a deep breath, Jean-Claude doesn't say "Well?, although his mouth does move as he did. Inside References * The Scallions as salesmen is likely a reference to what Scallion One was in the Forgive-o-matic segment. * The way Bob said "What do you suppose that is?" is in the same manner Percy did say in the first Larry-Boy episode. * Buzz-Saw Louie appears in a picture cameo above the balls during the moment Dad Asparagus says, "Sure, Junior!". * When Madame Blueberry is spinning around in her chair to look at the butterfly flying by, there is a poster in the background featuring the Fib and Goliath fighting each other on an obscure space planet. Real-World References * Jerry Lewis, born in Newark, NJ, was a comedian and actor, known for his works such as 1963's "The Nutty Professor". He was known currently for hosting telethons supporting the Muscular Dystrophy Association. He did pass away on November 20th, 2018. * The way Jean Claude does narrate some parts in rhyme is a similar manner does toward the Madeline series (a children's series about a little girl in France, and the narrator would rhyme in a dime). * Jeep is a car manufacturer. * Junior does mention the train he did want was a Casey Junior Deluxe working lights and real live stock smell. It does sound similar to the circus train from Dumbo. * Annie's parents character design was did base on Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer and Annie is voiced by their daughter Shelby Vischer. Fast Forward * The Thankfulness Song would later be did use in the original version of the Why We Do What We Do promo. * The instrumental rendition of His Cheeseburger that does play when the camera does pan back from the rotating hot dogs would be did use in The Ballad of Little Joe during the beginning countertop scene. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery 1998 Version MadameBlueberryVHS.jpg|July 21, 1998 Word Entertainment VHS cover 6305268924_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|August 25, 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS cover 6305268924_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|October 5, 2004 Sony Wonder VHS cover VHS VeggieTales Madame Blueberry 1986 Screen Legends VHS #What's the Big Idea? (1977-1988) Promo #1979-1989 Word Entertainment Warning #VeggieTales Theme Song (1986-1992) #Opening Countertop Madame Blueberry #Madame Blueberry Part 1 #Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger #Madame Blueberry Part 2 #Closing Countertop Madame Blueberry #Madame Blueberry Credits #1986 Big Idea Closing Bumper VeggieTales Madame Blueberry 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS #Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings #1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo #Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer 1996-1998 #Rack, Shack and Benny Trailer 1995-1998 #VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) #Opening Countertop Madame Blueberry #Madame Blueberry Part 1 #Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger #Madame Blueberry Part 2 #Closing Countertop Madame Blueberry #Madame Blueberry Credits #1998 Big Idea Closing Bumper #Are You My Neighbor? Trailer 1995-1998 #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer 1993-1998 #1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo VeggieTales Madame Blueberry 2004 Sony Wonder VHS # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer 1999-2004 # Stay Tuned After the Show for Some More Exciting News from Big Idea Bumper 2001 # Why We Do What We Do Promo (2004) # VeggieTales Theme Song (2004-2006) # Opening Countertop Madame Blueberry # Madame Blueberry Part 1 # Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger # Madame Blueberry Part 2 # Closing Countertop Madame Blueberry # Madame Blueberry Credits # 1998 Big Idea Closing Bumper # The Making of Madame Blueberry (2004-2005) # How to Draw Madame Blueberry # Sumo of the Opera Trailer 2004 # Bob and Larry's How to Draw Trailer 2004 # Princess and the Pie War Trailer 2004 # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Teaser 2004 # The Complete Silly Song Collection Trailer 2004 # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer 2004 # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer 2003-2004 # VeggieTales Library 2004-2005 Promo DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (Madame Blueberry and Stuff-Mart Salesman) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (King George and the Ducky) * Veggie Karaoke (His Cheeseburger and Stuff-Mart Rap) * Stuff-Mart Maze * Character Bios (Madame Blueberry, Junior Asparagus, Bob and Larry) * Family Fun Activities (Egg Drop Soup) * DVD-ROM Fun Previews * Sumo of the Opera * Bob and Larry's How to Draw * Princess and the Pie War * Minnesota Cuke * The Complete Silly Song Collection * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * A Snoodle's Tale * Ballad of Little Joe * Veggie Classics Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Madame Blueberry Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:1986 Category:1983 Category:1981